Reborn
by Kim Yumii
Summary: -I've deleted the past story due to unpleasant Reviews- The story is NOT YAOI NOR SHONEN AI it's based on friendship- Naruto to dies protecting Sasuke, Sasuke gets depressed few days later he sensed a certain fox's chakura. Find out what will happen
1. Prolouge

**Chapter One:**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

On a Saturday morning in Konoha, a peaceful village filled with happiness, well that's what the people thought...

(Other place..)

"CHIDORI" Sasuke shouted as he ran to one of the sound village members, striking through the man's heart, will slicing the throat of 3.

"OI, TEME, SLOW DOWN" the seventh hokage, Naruto, shouted, killing 3 men. After getting rid of the 7 men, The two of them stood beside each other, trying to catch their breath.

"idiot, you shouldn't be out here, you're the hokage remember" Sasuke said before lying on the ground, Naruto smile warmly

"I know, but I really got sick of papers, so I came to bring back some memories" Naruto replayed while he laid beside him, "how's Sarada and Sakura? I could't visit them since I'm too busy with this shitty desk work"

chuckling slightly Sasuke replayed "you're the one who wanted to be the hokage, and they're fine". Enjoying the breeze, the two of them were lying under the tree talking about the old times, their current jobs and their families. After, what seemed like forever, the two stood up, brushing away the dirt, and headed to the village, little did they know about the angry person who was eyeing the couple.

"They seem to be close to each other" The man stated looking at Naruto, who had his arm around Sasuke's neck "So instead of the Hokage's family, I guess the right hand guy would cause more damage..."

Back to the couple...

The two of them were still walking in the woods heading to the village. Breaking the silence Naruto spoke " I wish I could do this everyday"

"killing people?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrows " there isn't much to do really, just.."

"Teme" Naruto laughed, which was followed my Sasuke's soft chuckle

"you're the hokage, which means more responsibility" Sasuke said while ruffling Naruto's hair " Hokage-sama"

"NO" Naruto stopped, causing Sasuke to stop as well, " Call me dope, usuratonkachi, hell even my name but don't call me by hokage-SAMA"

"And why is that?" Sasuke looking at Naruto

"BECAUSE, everyone who started to call me hokage, started to drift away" Naruto talked while lowering his gaze "And you're the last person I wanna lose"

"when will you grow up" Sasuke smiled at the blushing blonde "oh wait, you're younger than me"

"WITH THREE MONTHS!" Naruto said looking to the other side

"Exactly which mean's I'm going to turn 30 before you" Sasuke smirked

"And I'll start calling you gramps" Naruto laughed. Shortly after their minor conversation, the two of them arrived to the village to be welcomed by an angry blonde

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" The blonde shouted walking up to Naruto "WHERE WERE YOU!, WE'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"Chill Ino" Naruto laughed nervously "I was with Sasuke"

"who?"

Turning to his left Naruto saw nothing but dust "SASUKE TEME!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA" Naruto turned to Ino, who pulled him by his ear. "I'M SORRY BUT YOU HAVE LOTS OF WORK TO DO"

"INOOO"Naruto whined, while he was looking around, he saw a smirking black haired man standing on one of the houses, so he mouthed "Teme"

"Dope" Sasuke mouthed back before disappearing

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke left the scene and walked to his house, entering from the front door he said "I'm back"

"FATHER" Sarada ran to her father, who picked her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek

"So where is your mother?" Sasuke said placing his daughter back on the ground

"She went shopping" Sarada replayed, running to the living room and sitting on the sofa "Ummm, Father? you seem different?"

"and how is that?" Sasuke asked sitting on the floor beside his daughter

"Hmmm" she said before speaking "I don't know but you smell like blood"

"you know how my work works" Sasuke said "so don't worry there is nothing unusual"

"So are you going to stay with these clothes on you?" Sarada asked raising her brows

"No,But I'm too tired to walk" Sasuke said

"Then wait till I grow up, and I'll carry you" Sasuke laughed, standing up and ruffling Sarada's hair "Focus on your studies"

"HAI" Sarada smiled looking at her father, who took his clothes and entered the bathroom, looking at the bathroom door, she waited till she heard him starting the water

"So is he gone?" A person said

"OI he's still my father you idiot" Sarada said picking up the phone, which she hid under the sofa

"So? My father calls him teme most of the time" The boy replayed to the short tempered girl

"Boruto-kun" Sarada hissed "don't cross the line"

"I didn't" Boruto said "well not yet"

"I can see you smirking" Sarada said

"how? its not like you can see what I'm doing" Boruto said

"no" Sarada lowered her voice then she said "B-But I can feel it"

"So you have feelings for me" Boruto said

"DROP DEAD" Sarada shouted through the phone before hanging up

"What's wrong?" Sakura said entering her house "why were you shouting like that?"

"No reason" Sarada said giving her mother an innocent smile "Yeah right, Father is home"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said placing the groceries in the kitchen "very well then"

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Sarada asked, while looking at her mother tying the apron

"Did you finish you homework?" her mother asked

"Yup" Sarada smiled

"Then go get your apron and come" Sakura smiled "I'll wait"

 _(In an another house in Konoha)_

"why did she hung up" a boy muttered while pouting

"Boruto-kun, you can't ask a girl weather she has feeling for you or not" His mother said while planting

"she told me to drop dead" Boruto said, while puffing his cheeks "that stupid freak"

"Boruto-kun" His mother softy said while the dark aura surrounded her " watch your language,especially around your sister"

"I MEAN SERIOUSLY, just because our stupid fathers are best buds she..." He stopped talking when a basked, filled with soil, hit his head making him fall of the chair "what the hell"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN" His mother growled "now apologize from me and your sister"

"I-I-I'm sorry mother" Boruto said bowing "I'm sorry Himawari-chan"

"That's my good boy" Hinata smiled softly "now hand me that basket and go take a shower"

"Y-yes mother" Boruto muttered handing his mother the basket

"Mommy, when will daddy come back?" Himawari asked placing the flower carefully

"Honestly, I don't know, normally his work starts at 12, now, but he left the house 3 hours ago" she sigh

"Maybe he's with another woman" Boruto whispered, that's when he saw a shovel coming his way, barely dodging he shouted "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"If you continued with that attitude, I may" Hinata glared

"Sorry mother " he bowed again

"That's my sweat boy" she smiled "now give it back". Nodding his head, her son cautiously made his way to his mother

"here you go" he said before closing his eyes as his mother rose her hand

"you're such a good boy but, you're as reckless as your father" she said while placing her hand on his head.

"B-But my father seems serious" Boruto said

"Here sit down" Boruto sat down beside his sister, the two of them were facing their mother "it's time to tell you what was your father like when he was your age, 13. Himawari's attitude is just like mine, peaceful, quite and shy. While you got every single attitude from your father..." and with that Hinata started her story, which was 10 year or more.

( _With the Hokage)_

"HOKAGE-SAMA" Ino shouted glaring at Naruto, who was looking through the window

"No need to shout Ino" Naruto said calmly

"But you have many papers to sign and a meeting with Gaara" Ino said " so you need to finish this by 5pm"

"How troublesome" Naruto said " Fine, leave, I'll start signing"

"excuse me" Ino bowed before leaving the room

"what a headache" He said as he sat on the chair and started to read the papers, before signing them. 3 hours passed, Naruto was left with 20 papers and a headache. "Rameeeeen~" Naruto whined puffing his cheeks

"Dope" Naruto shifted his head to meet a pair of black eyes

"Teme, how did you get here?" Naruto asked

pointing at the opened window Sasuke said "the window"

"Can't you use the door like normal people?" Naruto glared

"Hooo,scary" Sasuke sarcastically replayed "Anyway, if I used the door they won't allow me to bring this". Sasuke took out two bowls from Ichiraku ramen

"Sasukeeeee-kuuunn" Naruto jumped, hugging the black haired Uchiha

"wait" Sasuke said pushing the blonde's head "did you finish with your papers?"

"I have 20 more" Naruto said " They were 320"

"Good job" Sasuke chuckled giving Naruto a bowl of ramen. Naruto sat on the floor, opened the bowl and took a bite

"WHOAAAAAAA" He shouted blushing

"keep it down you idiot" Sasuke said sitting across "why didn't you eat on the table?"

"I don't wanna spoil the citizen's requests" Naruto said while eating

"you're growing up every second Uzumaki" Sasuke laughed

"Teme" Naruto laughed, after finishing his bowl , he asked "What about the other bowl?"

"Do you seriously think that I'll eat this..this..this thing?" Sasuke said grossed

"Then don't mind if I do" Naruto said, as he opened the second bowl and started to eat. After 3 minutes, he was done "so what do you have today?"

"I'll be going with you to the meeting with Gaara" Naruto nodded in acknowledgment "The meeting is at 8pm"

"Very well then" Naruto said going back to his desk " I'll finish this and head home"

"what about the bowls?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrows

"You take them back" Naruto said with a blank smile

"What!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a twitchy eye "YOU UNGRATEFUL.."

"Please" Naruto pleaded "I'll do anything I promise"

"Fine" Sasuke sigh "Tomorrow after work, you, me and our families, we'll go to play volleyball"

"cool" Naruto said.

After Sasuke left, Naruto continued his work. At the end on the day, Naruto returned to his house exhausted since he and Sasuke had a long tiring day, the next day the two of them went with their families, It was a nice, relaxing reunion between the members of team 7. Hinata, Sakura and Himawari sat while the rest played volley ball. At the end of the day they were happy relaxed and had fun, a week had passed ever since. That's when...

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter of Reborn**_

 _"HOKAGE-SAMA" Ino said running entering the Hokage's room_

 _"what's wrong?" Naruto asked_

 _"THEY NEED YOU!" Ino spoke "The ANBU are facing a critical situation! Sasuke's troop and Shikamaru's troop"_

 ** _~Read and Review ~_**


	2. Naruto's death and Sasuke's Depression

**Chapter Two**

 _ **Naruto's Death & Sasuke's Depression **_

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA" Ino said running entering the Hokage's room

"what's wrong?" Naruto asked

"THEY NEED YOU!" Ino spoke "The ANBU are facing a critical situation! Sasuke's and Shikamaru's troop"

"sasuke" Naruto muttered "Very well then, tell them I'm on my way"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Ino ran, leaving Naruto

"I have to go to Hinata and the kids" Naruto exited his office, and with an amazing speed he reached his house "Hinata.."

"Ino told me" Hinata said looking at him with sad eyes "Do you have to?"

"Yes" Naruto smiled, before leaving he kissed his wife and children goodbye and with that he left. He jumped, ran just to get their in time, It took him almost 10 minutes till he reached a place with injured ANBU members , scanning them, he saw that some of them were Konoha's and the others were the sound's

"INO" Naruto said through his phone "QUICKLY SEND THE MEDICAL TEAM"

"YES SIR" Ino said before hanging up

Looking around, Naruto searched for two certain black haired men, but their bodies weren't there, which made him nervous. Still shifting from tree to another, he made it to the deepest part of the woods, that's when he saw Sasuke, Shikamaru and some of the ANBU members fighting the ninjas from the sound village. Jumping from the log to the ground he ran to them

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted "Shika!"

"you idiot!" Sasuke said "What brought you here?"

"Ino said that you called!" Naruto replayed, fighting with them

"We didn't call Ino!" Shikamaru said using his shadow

"if you didn't then who..." Naruto stopped talking when he heard a laughing voice

"I guess my plan worked" The three of them turned to look at the man who stood on top of the tree "I called Ino as one of the ANBU soldiers"

"Who are you" Naruto shouted

"I'm one of the people who hated you existence" He said looking at the leaves "By crushing you, Konaha will be crushed as well but instead, I want you to suffer!"

"Did I ever do something wrong to you?" Naruto asked, feeling a little bit hurt

"No, I simply hate you" The man said smirking " At the beginning I wanted to take your family away but now, change of plans, *looking at Sasuke* I'm aiming at someone who is MORE precious"

"I'll never let you touch him" Naruto growled, pulling out his kunai

"Idiot" Sasuke said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him, but too late Naruto is starting to loose it " I can take care of myself, you can go to the village"

"no no no no" The man laughed jumping off of the tree "that wouldn't be fun, I want him to watch you die"

"Naruto, calm down" Shikamaru said looking the the blonde, who was about to attack "we don't know what this man may do"

"He's right" Sasuke said eyeing the man "he may change is target"

"No" the man gave a weak smile "I'm not planning on changing my target"

"why?" Sasuke calmly asked "You can't hate him with no reason"

"Honestly, at the beginning I had no problem with the boy, until I found out about him and the Nine-tailed fox" Naruto clenched his fists, as the man continued "before, when the fox was unleashed, he caused havoc, at that time my family and I we're running away before a tree got throw at us and we were taken to the hospital . While I was in the intensive care the nurses as well as the doctor told me that every single one of them died, my wife, 13-years-old son and my 6-years-old daughter , I couldn't even go to the funeral, since I was hospitalized. I wanted to avenge my family but when I got out, the fox was already, that's what the people said, he was already dead. Few years later I found out about you *pointing at Naruto* you we're 13 by the time I found out, the sadness I forgot years ago came rushing, I wanted to take my revenge! So I waited till you had your own family so I can get rid of them, I wanted to wait till your daughter grow up but I was diagnosed with an incurable illness, I was going to aim at your family but I found out that you have someone more precious than you're family, someone _irreplaceable_ I may add, someone who've shared the same _agony,_ I mean if I killed your family and died, you'll be sad for a while before finding another woman and getting remarried..."

"Naruto" Shikamaru said "Naruto, CALM DOWN"

 _ **"You're so PATHETIC"**_ Naruto growled as the Kyubii's orange chakra surrounded him " _ **Back in the day, I would've felt bad BUT NOW! I WILL RIP YOU'RE HEAD BEFORE YOU LAY YOUR DISGUSTING FINGER ON SASUKE OR ANYONE I CARE ABOUT"**_

"Oi Naruto" Sasuke said

"how NAIVE!" The man laughed "I never thought that..."

Before the man could continue he was slammed to a nearby tree. Naruto was controlled by rage, he hated when people talk badly about his _cherished_ people, glaring down at the man, who was coughing out blood. Walking towards the man's helpless body, Naruto was Stopped by a pair of pale hands

"Naruto" Sasuke said looking into the blonde's eyes "He's not worth it, just leave him be"

"Sasuke" Naruto said "Let me go, he's dying anyway"

"There is no use talking to you" Sasuke looked at the blonde and moved aside

"I'll end it as fast as I can" Naruto smirked before collecting the chakura on the palm of his hand, running towards the man's body he shouted "RASENGAN"

"NARUTO WAIT" Shikamaru said "ITS A KAGE BUNSHIN"

Turning his head Naruto saw nothing but a broken tree "Shit"

"Do you really think that I'm that weak?" The man laughed "IGNORANCE is you're weakness Hokage-sama" he spat

Taking out his kunai, Naruto ran to the man's real body and attacked but he dodged, collecting the chakura in his leg, he kicked Naruto sending him flying

"Bastard" Naruto spat.

while the two were having a deadly fight, Sasuke and Shikamaru were fighting off some of the ninjas, they weren't as weak as they thought. The fight almost took two to three hours till the man, Naruto was fighting, started coughing blood

"My time has come, yet I have nothing left" He whispered, realizing that most of his chakura was wasted on Naruto. Collecting all the Chakura left, he pulled out his kunai and focused his chakura on it "my final blow"

"YOU"Naruto shouted running towards him

"I have no time left" The man smiled before shifting himself near Sasuke "DIE KYUBII'S FRIEND!"

The man had his target locked, he ran till he was few inches away from Sasuke, closing his eyes and giving it his all the man, its was the final blow as known as the _deathblow_. Opening his eyes, the man was shocked

"YOU! YOU SON OF..." The man was about to curse but a sword came in contact with his neck, chopping his head off

"NARUTO" Sasuke shouted holding Naruto wounded body, yes wounded when the man stroked Naruto ran to cover Sasuke, taking the blow instead of him.

"are you hurt?" Naruto whispered

"idiot" Sasuke said as he slowly sat, holding Naruto

"It'v been a while since the last time I saw you crying" Naruto gave a weak smile "Sasuke"

"OI SHIKAMARU, CALL THE MED'S NOW!" Sasuke shouted at Shik, who nodded.

"No need to rush" Naruto smiled before looking at his hand, that was covered in blood " its my turn now"

"idiot"Sasuke whispered, his tears never stopped "how could you leave me, _alone"_

"Teme, you have Sakura, Sarada and Konoha" Naruto laughed before slowly closing his eyes "Take care of yourself, Sasuke, Please don't go into a rampage and hate the village, please Sasuke, protect them when I'm gone "

"usuratonkachi" Sasuke whispered, looking at the once warm tanned body, turn pale and _cold,_ hugging the Naruto's dead body Sasuke could't stop the tears that fell "NARUTO"

 ** _~Next Day~_**

The villagers, Naruto's friends and family, everyone came to his funeral except to one black haired Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the villagers as they stood on Naruto's grave and cried, he wanted to be there but something was stopping him from being with the people, something inside him was, was holding him back. Looking at them as they cried and spilled their tears on his grave

'how _disgusting_ " He thought, glaring at each on of them including his family members, he hated how hypocrisies they seem 'Few years ago they all hated him but now they're crying? I swear that I don't know what Naruto see in them'

"Sasuke" Sasuke turned to the sound of a familiar voice "Why aren't you there?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke looked at him "Iruka?"

"Shouldn't you add sensei to it?" Iruka said as he came to Sasuke and stood beside him

"Hn" Sasuke said

"You know that this kind of attitude won't bring him back" Iruka said, barely " You have to..."

"What does he sees in you, the villagers, that I don't" His words grabbed Iruka's attention "Before he died he told me protect this village, but why?"

"Sasuke, Naruto proved himself to us, he proved to everyone that he's not a monster, he was..."

"an idiot" Sasuke said leaving, making Iruka sigh in sadness.

Walking, Sasuke examined the villagers, he looked at each and everyone of them while wondering, what did Naruto see in them? Walking while his thoughts shifted elsewhere, he suddenly found himself in front of Naruto house, he looked as Hinata as she hugged her children and cried. He thought of going to them but, instead, he walked, then jumped into Naruto's room, where everything was kept, yet his eyes came to the picture of team 7. He felt something stab his heart...

It was past 12 midnight, Sasuke sat beside Naruto's grave, holding a glass of Sake is his hand, he looked at the grave then back at his glass

"You had to leave" Sasuke said shifting his eyes from the grave to the sky. The tears, Sasuke held, made their way out of his black eyes as he shoved down the sake "Usuratonkachi"

( _Uchiha Residence)_

Sakura going back and forth, looking at the clock that hung on the wall

'He's late' Sakura thought, as she was about to pull the phone, the door was suddenly shoved open

"Sasuke-kun, where were y..." Sakura ran to her husband and hugged him, but then she smelled "were you drinking?"

"Move" Pushing Sakura out of his way, Sasuke walked to his room

"SASUKE-KUN" He turned to his wife, who looked at him with teary eyes " I know how you feel, Naruto was an important friend to all of u.."

"Sakura" Sasuke went and hugged her "don't talk about friendship, when you never accepted him from the start, Yes! you've been through a lot but don't"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered as he left her and went to his room.

Sasuke was depressed. The last time he was gloomy, it was when he killed his brother but now, it was double hell even hundred times worst, for years Sasuke hasn't felt any loneliness, ever since he met Naruto

* * *

 _ **~READ AND REVIEW~**_

 _ **It'll not be YAOI or anything, no rude comments needed**_


	3. Sasuke's Dream and Kurama?

**Chapter 3**

 **Sasuke's Dream and Kurama?**

* * *

A month after Naruto's death, Kakashi was signed to be the Hokage since Sasuke refused, unlike the others Sasuke was still blaming himself for Naruto's death. Every day he would go to his grave and talk while drinking whine.

"Sasuke-kun" A worried voice came from behind the door "please, staying like this won't bring him back"

It was 7:30 PM. Normally, or before Naruo's death, Sasuke would go and they would hangout till mid night. Sasuke sat on the floor listening to his wife, standing up, he went and opened the door

"what" looking at him, his wife saw the emptiness that filled his eyes, the redness of them and the bags that were under his eyes

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered as she hugged him, tightly "You need to move on"

"I know" He whispered "but how? How can I move on?"

"You need to be strong to do so" Sakura broke the hug and looked at his eyes "Just like Hinata and her children did"

"They weren't the ones who saw him get killed " Sasuke said looking at the floor as he remembered the way Naruto's body fell into his arms and the blood that covered his hands

"Sasuke" Sakura hugged him again while crying, recalling when they were team 7. For once she wanted to go back to being a child, she wanted to be with the annoying Naruto, the cold and unfriendly Sasuke and the Kakashi, who was always late, she misses all of that.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home" Sakura slowly let go of Sasuke and smiled weakly

"Lets be strong" She smiled lifting grabbing his chin, lifting it so he'll be looking at her "for Sarada at least"

"Hn" Sasuke said before entering the bathroom to take a bath.

"Mama" Sarada said going to her mother "Where is..."

"He's went to take a bath" Sakura softly smiled

"Thank god" Sarada smiled back

"Now, leave your stuff and come help me make dinner" Sakura said, making her way to the kitchen

 _ **(Other place in Konoha)**_

"Shikamaru" The Hokage called

"Yes?" Shikamaru said entering

"Is Naruto really dead?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah" Shika lowered his head "you saw his corpse by yourself, why? something's wrong?"

"No, don't you worry" Kakashi smiled "you can go home now"

"What about you sir?" Shikamaru asked

"I'll spend the night here" Kakashi said "I'll see tomorrow"

"Very well then" Shika said "Good Night sir"

"Good night" Kakashi smiled as Shikamaru closed the office's door. Turning serious Kakashi looked at the window and whispered "Where are you now...Kurama"

 _ **(With Hinata & her kids)**_

"BORUTO-KUN" Hinata shouted looking at the young Uzumaki with disbelief

"What?" He asked while eyeing his younger sister as she cried

"Give her back her toy" Hinata said

"Yes Mom" He gave her back the toy, walked to the couch and sat with his mother

"Boruto-kun" Hinata started "You...you need to grow up a little, your father left so Himawari and I have no man to count on, other than you. So would you please, for me, Himawari and your father?"

"Mom" He looked at his mother, who shed some tears, and hugged her "I'm sorry"

"I won't stop you, but think about us for a bit okay?" Hinata said

"Mommy whats wrong?" Himawari looked at her mother with those innocent blue eyes "why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying my dear" Hinata smiled "Let's make dinner and then go to sleep, I'll read you a story"

"LETS GO" Himawari shouted smiling, exiting the living room with her mother, heading to the kitchen.

Boruto sat on the couch before grabbing the phone and dialing someone's number

"Hello?" That person said though the phone

"Oi, Sarada" Boruto said

"Oh, Hey Boruto" Sarada said

"How are you...and your father" Boruto asked

"Dummy we just met few hours ago" Sarada blushed on the other side of the phone " and my father, well he.."

"Did he get over him yet?" Boruto asked

"He's your father!" Sarada snapped "and no..he didn't, but he'll be eating dinner"

"When was the last time he ate something?"

"I guess...Last month"

"WHAT!" Boruto shouted "how is he living?"

"Water and Saki" Sarada said in a low, almost like a whisper, voice

"BORUTO-KUUUN" Boruto stood at the sound of his mother calling him

"we'll continue this later ok?" Boruto said

"Kay" Sarada said as they both ended the call.

"Coming mother" Boruto ran down the stairs to his mother

 **(Uchiha's)**

They just finished eating dinner, Sasuke and Sakura entered their room while Sarada entered her's

"Good night Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Night" Sasuke replayed, doing the same.

 _An hour later (Sasuke's dream)_

Sasuke was standing in a familiar place, a _very_ familiar place. He was in front of Kyubii's cage

 _"Oi, Kurama!" Sasuke glared. "Why am I here?"_

 _"It's regarding Naruto" Kurama said_

 _"Naru..." Sasuke's eyes widen "B..But he's dead"_

 _"never knew that his death would actually bring this part of you" Kurama said_

 _"YOUR POINT" Sasuke glared_

 _"Don't talk to me like this kiddo" Kurama glared back "Anyway, Naruto's body may be dead but.."_

 _"But?"_

 _"His soul is in a child's body" Kurama said "That's why I'm back in this darned cage"_

 _"Wait wait wait..." Sasuke's looked at Kurama "You mean that Naruto is stuck in a child's body?"_

 _"I won't say he's stuck..its more like I saved his ass" Kurama stated_

 _"BY TURNING HIM INTO A CHILD!" Sasuke shouted_

 _"I DIDN'T TURN HIM INTO A CHILD YOU ARROGANT BRAT" Kurama shouted back "ITS LIKE HE WAS REBORN.."_

 _"How old is the child?" Sasuke said, after he calmed down_

 _"13 years" Kurama said_

 _"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted again "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"_

 _"Listen... After Naruto was stabbed, he died that what everyone know" Kurama said " What they don't know is that I took Naruto's soul...I searched and searched for the right body, yet no use. I was about to give up, that's when I saw a 13 year old boy, who was about to die, So I took the opportunity and swapped their souls. The next day when he woke up, I was locked and realized that he no longer remembers me, you or anyone. Yet I was relieved that I saved his soul."_

 _"You air headed demon" Sasuke glared "How does the boy look like and where is he?"_

 _"He is the exact copy of Naruto" Kurama smiled "He lives in a village between the borders of country of rain and wind"_

 _"So, is he living with someone?" Sasuke asked_

 _"no" Kurama said "He has no name either"_

 _"why you..." Sasuke glared, then sigh " I'll move at dawn"_

 _"Beware.." Kurama said "no one should know about him, no one..not even his family_

 _"Why?" Sasuke said_

 _"Because there is an abnormal aura.." Kurama said "I'm sensing it..or maybe I'm wrong, Dunno"_

 _"Hn" Sasuke said " Ok then..."_

 _"OH yeah I forgot.." Kurama said before disappearing " Bring some food with, my kiddo is hungry"_

 _"Dumbass fox" Sasuke growled "Anything I should be aware of?"_

 _"One or two more.."Kurama said causing Sasuke to sigh "First, do you remember how Naruto was at the age of 13, right?"_

 _"Shit" Sasuke cursed_

 _"Yup, he'll be the same" Kurama said "Oh and the last thing, try to get his memory back.."_

 _Nodding, Sasuke looked at Kurama's desperate eyes before breaking the silence "why me?"_

 _"what?" Kurama looked confused_

 _"Why me?" Sasuke said "I betrayed the village, hell I almost killed Naruto.."_

 _"Because Naruto believes in you" Kurama said "I know that Naruto has many friends, he has his family that he love, but none of them can be compared to you..."_

 _"Hn" Sasuke lowered his head_

 _"I know how you've been living since his death.." Kurama said "this is a chance, so you either take it or leave it"_

 _"Very well then" Sasuke said before leaving Kurama_

Opening his eyes he looked at the clock that showed that it's 12:30 am, shifting his gaze to the picture of team 7,

"Thank you for believing in me" Sasuke smiled "Naruto"

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **ITS NOT YAOI. AND IT'LL NEVER WILL BE!**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**


	4. I'm Your Guardian

**Chapter 4**

 **"I'm your guardian"**

* * *

"Hun..Honey..wake up" Sakura softly said waking up Sasuke "you told me to wake you up at 5"

"Oh yeah" Sasuke said as he woke up and sat on the edge of the bed "Thanks"

"No need" Sakura sweetly smiled "So where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit a friend" Sasuke said as he went to his cabinet and took out his clothes "Oh and make a breakfast for two"

"Kay" Sakura said smiling at Sasuke, who entered the bathroom.

After 30 minutes, Sasuke had already finished taking a bath, prepared his things and was sitting in the living room waiting for his wife to finish making breakfast.

"umm Sasuke-kun" Sakura said "who is this friend you're visiting?"

"Oh" Sasuke said "He's just a friend whom Naruto and I know"

"really?" Sakura asked "Do I know him"

"Are you done?" Sasuke said avoiding the question

"Almost" She said, adding the final touch "and...I'm...done"

"two meals right?"

"Yup" she proudly said, satisfied with herself and the food she made "when will you..."

"Right now" He said, as he took the food and headed straight to the door

"Then no good bye kiss or something...even a simple thank.." She stopped talking when pink lips covered her

"Farewell" Sasuke said. Before leaving the village, he stopped by Naruto's tombstone and looked at it while thinking

 _'Our memories are buried within'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered how he and Naruto used to be where they were kids, but not anymore _'how will I accept...that child?'_

He looked at the grave one last time before leaving. Heading to the village Kurama mentioned won't be long since he'll be going alone.

 ** _(6 hours later at the Hokage's office)_**

 _'Where is he?"_ Kakashi thought , looking at the window _'I know that he was here last night, but where? and who?'_

"Sir" Kakashi turned his head to see Shikamaru "Sasuke is taking this week off"

"Why?" Kakashi asked "is something wrong with him?"

"He refused to tell me" Shikamaru said

"very well then" Kakashi said "you may leave"

Shikamaru bowed and left the room

"You went for Uchiha..." Kakashi said "Kyuubi"

 **(With Sasuke)**

Sasuke had arrived 10 minutes ago, he was walking in the town wearing a black cloak on his head, in case someone recognized him. After searching for hours he sat in a nearby tea shop

 _'Where the hell is that...'_ A female's load scream cut Sasuke's thoughts. Standing up he saw a blonde boy being held by a man

"WHY YOU!" The man shouted at him "FLIPPING MY WIFE'S DRESS"

"Don't shout at me, old man" the blonde boy said

"OLD MAN!" The man clenched his fist in anger "WHY YOU..."

"I'm sorry sir" A man said coming close "can you let him go?"

"WHAT?" The man shouted

"I'll take the responsibility of his actions"

"May I ask..." The woman said "who are you?"

"I'm his guardian" He said with politeness "Sasuke"

"Very well mister SASUKE" The man said before throwing the kid at him "Teach him some manners"

"as you wis.." Before Sasuke could continue, the man punched his face, making him fall.

"HAHAHAHA" The man laughed with loud voice "DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I'LL LET THIS BRAT SO EASILY"

"Why did you hit him?"The woman said shocked "He said.."

"THEY NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON" The man shouted, till holding the blonde kid in his other hand

"LET ME GO, OLD MAN" The blonde boy shouted

"I will" The man whispered, turning his hand into a fist "But first..."

"NO!" The woman shouted "HE'S A KID..."

Before the punch could hit the kid, Sasuke held the man's arm.

"Let him go" Sasuke said, glaring at the man, who was taken back.

"FINE" He said, putting the blonde boy on the floor "BUT YOU NEED TO TEACH HIM SOME MANNERS"

And with that the man and his wife walked away leaving Sasuke and the blonde boy.

"You know I didn't need your help" The boy said as he started to leave.

"WAIT" Sasuke said "where do you live"

"why?" the boy said

"Because I'll be taking care of you" Sasuke said looking at the boy

"I...I..I don't have a proper place" The kid lowered his head "I normally find empty, abandoned places to stay for the night"

"that shitty fox" Sasuke whispered

"What?"

"I found us a place to stay don't worry" Sasuke said, taking his breakfast boxes Sakura made for him "But first, have you had breakfast?"

"Its eleven (11 am) almost noon" The kid laughed

"I know" Sasuke said, a little embarrassed " anyway lets go, I found a house for rent, outside the village"

Walking for 20 minutes, Sasuke and the kid had arrived to the house. It was a small house with two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and one bathroom, It was enough since its just the two of them. While Sasuke was talking to the man about the rent, water supplies and many other stuff, the blonde boy entered the house to discover it. He saw a huge TV in the living room, he was surprised by the softness of the bed and more importantly the air condition, he stood in front of it for minutes, relaxing under the cold air.

"Are you happy?" The boy turned to look at Sasuke

"YEAH" He shouted in a cheerful voice "The bed is soft and there is an AC and.."

"You will be enrolled in a school" Sasuke said with a fake cheerful voice

"What" The boy said "I don't want to go"

"You will" Sasuke said coming to the boy, bent and looked at him "Look, I won't be here everyday"

"Why?" The boy said

"Because I have to work and I have missions to attend to, so..."Sasuke said to the boy before moving to the dining table, it was a wooden round table, he opened the breakfast boxes and called the boy.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked

"I have no name" The kid said "I don't remember having one"

"Then, I shall call you...Naruto" Sasuke said

"Naruto?" The boy glared "BUT THAT'S A SWEET'S NAME"

"What?" Sasuke said

"Narutomaki?" The boy said "How could you not know that?"

"And how did you know that?" Sasuke raised his eye brows

"I learned from the people around me" The kid said smiling

 _'In one month! impressive'_ Sasuke thought

"But still, I'll call you Naruto" Sasuke said "Uzumaki Naruto"

"Is your name Uzumaki Sasuke?" Sasuke laughed at the name

"No, let me introduce my self properly" Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Uchiha?" Naruto said

"And I'm your guardian" Sasuke said while looking at Naruto "I'll try my best to take care of you"

"Why isn't my name Naruto Uchiha?" The boy asked

"Because..." Sasuke said "Just because"

 _'Because its too risky' S_ asuke thought.

After eating, Sasuke took Naruto and went shopping for house supplies, clothes, pillows and other stuff, most importantly cooking books

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late update but I have to deal with exams and quizzes, This may be the shortest chapter I've written but (Please understand)**_

 ** _Read and Review_**


	5. Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter 5**

 **"I'm Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto"**

* * *

After a long time shopping, Sasuke and Naruto returned the both threw the bags and laid on the sofa

"God" Sasuke said painting "HOW DO SAKU..."

"Huh?" Naruto said "who is she?"

 _'Should I tell him'_ Sasuke thought while looking at the blonde

"Can't we be like a real family?" Naruto asked

"You'll know everything in time" Sasuke said "Don't worry"

"Just tell me...how is she like" Naruto said

"You should be getting ready for school " Sasuke said, standing up

"OH COME ON" Naruto whined

"Hurry and stand up" Sasuke said, holding three bags and heading to Naruto's room. Running after the black haired adult, later that day, Sasuke taught Naruto how to cook, wash and organize his stuff. Time had passes and it was 10pm.

"Do you have to go" Naruto pleaded "Its my first time staying in a house, I don't know what to do"

"Listen" Sasuke said, coming to the blonde "I'll come back tomorrow with clothes to stay with you for..."

"A month" Naruto said before closing his ears and shouting while entering his room "I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"Honestly" Sasuke sigh, sitting on the couch, covering his eyes with his hand "he is WAAAAAAAY better than the original Naruto"

Looking at the clock, Sasuke thought that he must get going, he stood up and went towards Naruto's room

"Hey Nar..." Looking at the sleeping kid, Sasuke smiled "Good Night Naruto".With that said, Sasuke left the house and headed back to Konoha...

 **(Hokage** ' **s office)**

"SASUKE ISN'T BACK" Sakura shouted "WHERE IS HE!"

"Sakura" Kakashi glared "I've told you already, I sent him on a mission"

"You already know that he is not stable right now" Sakura said with a sad voice

"Sasuke is not a child" Kakashi said "He isn't the person you knew when you were 13, he can take care if himself"

"I know" Sakura whispered

"He's almost 30" Kakashi said

"But what happened with Naruto" Sakura said

"It's not easy, but he have to move on" Kakashi said, before smiling "He'll be safe don't worry"

"Who will be safe?" the two of them faced the door, to see a sweaty black haired man

"Sasuke" Sakura said, running to her husband and hugging him "where have you been, I was worried sick"

"Sorry for making you worry" Sasuke said, kissing his wife's forehead "you can head home first"

"I will wait outside" She smiled, turning to the Hokage "Sorry for shouting and thank you"

"Thank you?" Sasuke said bewildered "what.."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked "Didn't he send you on a mission?"

"Missi..." His eyes widen as he shifted his gaze to Kakashi "Sakura, leave us and go home"

"Sasu.."

"Please" Sasuke said

"yes" She said with a low voice, heading towards the door. After making sure that Sakura is no where to be seen Sasuke started

"since when?"Sasuke said, looking at Kakashi with suspicion

"Yesterday" Kakashi said "I felt his chakura"

"Was it obvious?" Sasuke asked, trying to catch his breath

"No" Noticing this, Kakashi asked "Whats wrong.."

"I used too much chakura to transfer myself " Sasuke said

"why didn't you go with someone?" Kakashi asked

"Because, Kurama told me no to tell anyone" Sasuke answered

"SO" Kakashi started "What is your relationship with him? why is he here? wher..."

"Naruto is alive" with that Kakashi's eyes widen "His body is dead but his soul, Kurama saved his soul"

"Where is he right now?" Kakashi said, worried

"I can't tell you" Sasuke said "not now"

"why?" Kakashi asked "did Kurama mentioned something"

"He did" Sasuke said "He said there is someone, here in the village...He said that he sensed weird chakura"

"Then, for now, lets wait" Kakashi said "Oh, what did you want, when you came to my office?"

"I want to stay at Naruto's, for a month" Sasuke said before continuing "he needs to be taught"

"is he living with someone?"

"No" Sasuke said "and since Kurama is trapped, no one is gonna save him if he got killed"

"Then its a S ranked mission" Kakashi said "For a month"

"Thank you" Sasuke bowed "Hokage-sama"

"what should we do with the others" Kakashi asked

"Tell her, its a mission" Sasuke said

"Sasu..."

"We can't afford losing him again" Sasuke said making Kakashi lower his gaze, and look at the floor.

"You may leave" Kakashi said in a lower voice "Good Night"

"Good night" Sasuke said, bowing and leaving the room. Closing his eyes, feeling the night's breeze Sasuke turned to his left to see Ichiraku Ramen, entering I saw a flashback of my family, I saw 13 year old team 7 members and Kakashi...

Entering his house he saw his daughter, lying on her stomach watching TV, and his wife, reading beauty magazine

"I'm home" He said, a bit tired

"Welcome home papa" Sarada ran and hugged her father "you look worn out"

"I'm fine" He smiled while ruffling her hair softly "Excuse me but I'm heading to take a bath"

After he entered the bathroom Sakura rushed to Sarada and asked her

"How is he" She asked "did he seem abnormal or something?"

"No" Sarada said "but he did ruffle his hair which is something unusual"

"Do...do" Sakura hugged her daughter, who seemed annoyed "do you think he's cheating on me..."

"no" She said "how does ru..."

"did he ever did this to you before" Sakura asked, suspicious

"From time...to time" Sarada paused for a second "to time"

sighing Sakura sat on the sofa "if he was still alive, we would've investigated about this matter together" she said in a low voice, while chuckling slightly

"who?" Sarada asked

"Naruto" Sakura said, as tears escaped her eyes, before covering her eyes with her hand "NARUTOOOO!"

"Mother!" Sarada said, astonished

"I'm sorry for being rude!" Sakura said as she rubbed her chest "my heart...it hurts"

"mother" Sarada hugged her mother

"If I could just turn back time" Sakura said. The two of them never knew that there was a black haired man, who was listening...

Time passed and I was morning by then...

"See you after one month" Sasuke said, hugging his wife and his daughter "Stay safe and take care "

"I should be the one saying that" Sakura giggled "Take care..."

Sasuke left, after kissing Sarada and Sakura, making his way to the town where...

 _'shit shit shit shit'_ A blonde haired man kept saying these words over and over again _'how should I introduce myself? do I say hey I'm Naruto or YO! Naruto's here or should I just stay silent? That shitty Sasuke and this shitty place with the weird smell...'_

"Excuse me young man" Naruto turned to look at the man who called him "I've asked about your name"

( _ **Recommendation: You can turn on Naruto's BGM for this part XD)**_

"I'm sorry sir" Naruto said before turning to face the rest of the class "My name is _Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto_ "

( **Ok That's enough...turn it off)**

"Uzumaki? Your name is very similar to the Hokage of Konoha" The teacher said "Are you perhaps...related to him?"

"There is another Uzumaki?" Naruto asked "And where is this Konoha?"

Sigh "You can go take a seat" looking at the class one last time he said, before leaving "I'm going to the toilet for few minutes...BEHAVE"

"Yes sir" Naruto said as he walked to the last seat beside the window

"Hey short one" A boy said to Naruto "Can you see from there?"

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde, who scoffed at being called short

"first, I have a name" Naruto said raising his eyebrow "second, I'm not short and yes I can see from here"

"You know you could thank me" The boy said

"I was going to but you called me short" Naruto replied

"So? whats wrong with being short? shorty?" The boy laughed

"Then whats wrong with being FAT? Fatso?" Naruto retorted to receive, in return, a gasp from the whole class.

"Apologize" The boy said, glaring at Naruto "RIGHT NOW"

"No way" Naruto said "You started it!"

"THEN..."The boy ran to Naruto and slammed him to a nearby wall "I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED"

"why you.." Naruto wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth, glaring at the boy, he was going to run and attack him but..."AARGHHH"

"N...Naru..to" The boy said worried as he looked at Naruto screaming with agony, "OI NARUTO ARE YOU OK! NARUTO"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Naruto shouted, looking at the boy with pleading eyes, but..

"Y..Your e..ey..eyes..."The boy stuttered, walking backwards "THEY ARE ORANGE"

"Make it...stop" Naruto whispered before closing his eyes and falling on the cold floor while his classmates looked at him, shocked and confused.

"Class" The teacher said entering the class "settle down..."

"Teac..."

"Since its Naruto's first day, his guardian came to check on him" The teacher said smiling "come in mister Uchiha"

"Naruto is..." The boy stopped when he saw Sasuke entering the class.

 _'Whats going on?'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the kids, who were looking at him with fright _''where is...'_

"I guess Naruto is dead" The whole class, including Sasuke and The Teacher, looked at the girl who said that.

"what do you mean..." Sasuke said in a low voice, making the rest more scared "by dead?"

"well you see" The boy, who fought with Naruto, started "He called me fatso, so I got angry and slammed him to the wall, then he..he shouted...then then his eyes, they turned orange"

"what?" Sasuke walked up to Naruto's unconscious body " What did he say, when he shouted?"

"He wanted me to make it stop" The boy said "that's when his eyes turned orange"

"His eyes..."Sasuke said "OK Thank you"

"Wh...Where are you taking him?" The boy asked, after he saw Sasuke carrying Naruto's body

"He need to go the hospital" Sasuke said "but thank you"

and with that, Sasuke walked out of the class and exiting the school...

* * *

 ** _Guys can you please write a review? because I'm really waiting of one *nervous laugh* please...Thanks_**

 ** _Read and Review _**


	6. Note

**_Author Note_**

 ** _NO CHAPTER_**

* * *

 _Hello *wave* I'm the writer of Reborn...and I have a minor message for all of the readers_

 _I won't be updating for the time being since I'll be busy with studying for my final exams..._

 ** _BUT..._**

 _I'll post a minor spoiler of the **future chapters** so you guys won't get bored or anything _

**_-SPOILER ALERT - *Evil Laugh*_**

 _(Spoiler 1)_

 ** _"_** _you SON OF A..." Sasuke shouted running after the blonde "COME BACK HERE"_

 _"wait" Naruto said in a low voice_

 _"What?_

 _"By chance...you do know my father?" Naruto turned to the older male_

 _"what makes you..."_

 _"you're my guardian.." Naruto said "so...what was he like?"_

 _(Spoiler 2)-not the next chapter_

 _Sakura looked at the kid with tears in her eyes before bending_

 _"I can't" Sakura cried, hugging the kid "I just can't"_

 _"That's why I kept him hidden" Sasuke said "I know that you won't handle..."_

 _"HANDLE" Sakura shouted, moving away "_ _I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM WITHOUT CRYING"_

 _The pink haired female cried, as the rest just stood there and watched_

 _'what was I?' Naruto thought 'to them?'_

* * *

 ** _I will stop updating 3 week or 2 weeks and half from now_**

 ** _BUT ..._**

 ** _The next chapter will be the longest chapter I've ever wrote ^^_**

 ** _bye~~`_**


	7. Kurama and Naruto Sasuke

**Chapter 6**

 ** _Kurama and Naruto + Sasuke_**

* * *

(Hokage's office)

"Shikamaru, " Kakashi said while signing few papers

"Yes," Shika said

"can you check the list of the foreigners, " Kakashi said "I want to make sure of something"

"Yes sir" Shika left the room.

"Weird chakra," Kakashi said "if it's from Kurama, it must be important...or maybe dangerous"

 **(with Sasuke and Naruto)**

Sasuke carried Naruto across the village to the house, he settled the unconscious boy on the couch and entered the kitchen to make breakfast...

 _ **(with Naruto)**  
_

I was in a place, that's neither home nor school, I was in front of a huge cage

"w...where a-am I?" I whispered "HELLO"

"Hey Kit" My eyes widen at the sight, there was a fox behind the bars, a huge orange fox with many tails.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I shouted, I'm scared, who is he?!

"humiliation," Kurama said "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT"

"I asked who are..."

"SHUT IT..."Kurama growled, scaring the 13-year-old blonde, then he took a deep breath when he saw his tears falling "listen to what I'm about to say, kid"

"Yes" Naruto wiped his tears

 _'Damn he's way softer than the original Naruto'_ He thought as he looked at him _'which is kind'a annoying'_

"This place, is inside of you" Kurama coldly said "You are carrying me, the Nine-tailed Fox inside of you"

Laughing hysterically, Naruto asked "I must be dreaming right? I mean creatures like you don't really exist"

"WHY YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" Kurama shouted at the blonde, who was still laughing.

"PROVE IT!" Naruto shouted

"What happened to you in class today?" Kurama said "when your head throbbed and you started shouting,what did you see?"

"It was unclear" Kurama nodded "I saw a fat boy with a swirly thing on his cheeks, a blonde girl and a guy with a pony tail?"

"Those were you're friends, the fat boy's name is Choji, the girl's name is Ino and the ponytail guy is Shikamaru" The fox explained

"What did you mean by 'were' " Naruto asked "If you're inside me, it means that you know everything about me right? Who am I? Who is Sasuke?"

"Listen Kit" Kurama sigh "you've got a long way ahead of you...No need to rush things"

"Just one last question, mister great fox" Naruto said

 _'Mister great fox?'_ Kurama thought

"About Sasuke" Naruto lowered his head "is...is he a good person? can I trust him?"

"I entrusted you to him" Kurama said to Naruto, which got his attention "Which means I trust him..."

Naruto looked at the fox, with eyes mixed with sadness and anxiety.

"hey kit" Kurama softly said "He may be harsh sometimes and he may leave you for days, even months,but he'll come back because he is a good person."

"how do you know that?" Naruto asked "Is there a fox inside him too?"

"No" Kurama said "but I've watched him for a long time and I know that he will blame himself if anything bad happened to you"

"why?"

"Because he treasures you" Kurama said "now I'll send you back"

When Naruto disappeared, the fox closed his eyes for few minutes

 _ **(** with Kurama - one month ago **)**_

 _Kyuubi was watching everyone who went to Naruto's grave, they cried and some said nice words, everyone was there except a certain black haired male. After 3 hours the place was empty, he was about to leave when he saw 'him' coming with a bottle of sake in his hand_

 _"Oi dope" Sasuke said looking at the grave "How have you been"_

 _*no answer*_

 _"GOD *scoff* I'm here talking a dead person's grave" Sasuke laughed_

 _"how happy was he when Naruto died" Kurama glared at him_

 _"Here" Sasuke said "I brought you're favorite sake"_

 _"The boy is dead and he wants..."_

 _"You idiot" Sasuke said, as his smile turned into a frown and his cheeks were covered with t_ _ears_

 _"I never saw him crying, not even once" Kurama was shocked as he saw the uchiha on the floor crying_

 _"WHY!" Sasuke shouted "I WAS THE ONE TO BE TARGETED NOT YOU! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD DIE"_

 _"uchiha" Kurama whispered, looking at the miserable soul_

 _"I'm sorry" Sasuke fell on his knees, looking at his best friend's grave "I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for causing trouble and I'm terribly sorry for not having your back and protecting you..."_

 _"what a troublesome kid" Kurama scoffed, for once the fox felt guilty._

 _"Dope" Sasuke covered his eyes, as the tears continued to pour down his pale cheeks. After a while Sasuke sat under a tree, that was right beside Naruto's grave, and poured two glasses of sake "here is your favorite sake"_

 _Sasuke left but Kurama stayed, he was looking over Naruto's grave till he saw Sasuke coming again with the glass of sake in his hand_

 _"its 12 mid-night" Kurama said "what the hell is he..."_

 _"You had to leave" a drunken Sasuke said, shifting his eyes from the grave to the sky, the tears he held, made their way "usuratonkachi"_

 _Kyubii was watching Sasuke, who was crying and shouting, the whole time that's when he came to the conclusion that if he saved Naruto's soul, Sasuke would be the first one to know..._

 ** _(Back to the present...with Naruto and Sasuke)_**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, recognizing the familiar ceiling, he sat

"You're up" he turned to look at the black haired male "how are you feeling?"

"I'm..." Naruto's stomach growl answered for him "hungry"

"I meant are you fine? After what happened in class" Sasuke sweat dropped

"Oh, yes, I'm fine" Naruto smiled

"Good" Sasuke said " now come, I've made breakfast"

The two of them sat on the table and started eating, thats when Naruto asked

"Oi Sasuke" Sasuke looked at him and raised his eyebrows "Do you know Mister great fox"

 _'Mister Great fox?'_ Sasuke thought, twitching his eyes

"who is this mister great fox" Sasuke said

"The huge orange fox" Naruto said "That lives inside me"

Sasuke was surprised he swallowed a whole egg without chewing and started coughing

"What's wrong?" Naruto said hitting Sasuke's back

"Water" Naruto ran to the kitchen a brought water, after a minute or two Sasuke regained his composure to look at the blonde "So, you've met him"

"Y-you knew about him?" Naruto was shocked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You'll know everything in time" Sasuke sigh

"Teme" Naruto said in a low voice, almost a whisper

"What did you just called me?" Sasuke glared

"None of you business" Mini Naruto glared back

"Never mind" Sasuke held his head and thought _'he's starting to become like the original Naruto, a stubborn dope'_

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said "What's his name? He never told me"

"The great fox's name..." Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm, that Naruto ignored " Kurama or you can call him Kyuubi"

"What is he?" Naruto said

"apparently a fox" Sasuke replayed

"I meant to me" Naruto sweat dropped "What is he to me? GOD and I thought you were smart"

"Don't talk to me like that" Sasuke hit Naruto's head "I knew what you meant.."

"Then why didn't you..."

"You'll know everything in time" Sasuke said "know what did he tell you?"

"He told me about Choji, Ino and shikamaru" Naruto said "He said they were my friends"

"And how old were they?" Sasuke asked

"They were around my age" Naruto replied

 _'The boy reminded him of choji, and with choji comes team 10'_ Sasuke thought "do you know how old are they now?"

"Aren't they 13 or 14 or..."

"They are 29/30 years old" Sasuke said "they are around my age"

"How did you...

"They used to be my comrades as well" Sasuke said looking at the floor, then back at the blonde. Thats when Naruto grabbed an empty bottle and threw Sasuke with it.

"WHY YOU SO OF A..." Sasuke shouted running after the blonde, who fled with his life "COME BACK HERE"

"wait wait waaaaaaaaiiiiiit" Naruto shouted before losing his life

"what?" Sasuke glared down at the blonde

"by chance" Naruto said in a low voice "do you know my father?"

"Huh? Speak louder"

"DO you know my father?" Sasuke's eyes widen

"What makes you say that" Sasuke said in a calm voice

"I mean you knew about Kurama, plus, you are my guardian" Naruto said "and judging by your reaction I guess you know something"

"Naru..."

"So..." Naruto said "what was he like"

"Naruto" Sasuke said "What did I just tell you? you'll kno..."

"I'll know everything in time" Naruto said "I know I know, I'm just curious! You and Kurama told me the same thing! I-I want to know that's all"

"Good" Sasuke smiled

"I know that dad abandoned me" Naruto said in a low voice

"Listen" Sasuke said turning to the blonde "You're father was a great man! He died, for his country, so did you mother"

"Dad and Mom died?" Naruto said "So I wasn't..."

"NO" Sasuke said "You weren't"

"what exactly happened to me" Naruto started to cry "WHY AM I BEING LEFT OUT"

"Naruto" Sasuke said hugging the shorter male, who cried till he fell asleep, so he took him to his room "I need to ask Kurama"

Sasuke preformed some kind of jutsu, that made him stand in front of the fox's cage

"well well well "Kurama said "Look how came to visit"

"Cut the crap mister great fox" Sasuke coldly said, which made the fox scoff in disbelief

"what brought you here?" The fox glared

"It's Naruto" Sasuke said "Why is he being such a crybaby? Its like he has split personalities, one minute he'll be glaring at me the other minute he'll be crying, what's happening to him?"

"I've noticed it as well" Kurama said "It seems like the boy's body that we, Naruto and I, possessing is a crybaby however Naruto isn't"

"But you said the boy is dead" Sasuke said

"He is" Kurama said "its just his heart is weak so is his body"

"shitty fox" Sasuke cursed

"Ludicrous human" Kurama retorted

"Anyway I'm leaving" Sasuke said

"wait" Sasuke turned to the fox "Unlike this fragile body, Naruto's real body was stronger, so be gentle while training him"

"You didn't have to tell me" Sasuke said before leaving

"Uchiha" Kurama scoffed

* * *

 _ **Sorry for not updating for almost a month...**_

 _ **READ & REVIEW **_


	8. why do we look alike?

**Chapter 7**

 **Naruto and Boruto: Why do we look alike?**

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Konoha)**

"It's been 2 weeks since he left," a person said, "Why hasn't he called?"

"Mom chill," a black haired female said, scoffing, "They said it's an S ranked mission"

"BUT for a month!" The green-eyed female said "Call the wifes gang"

"who? Hinata, Ino" the kid scoffed, again "The wife gang? seriously?"

"you impudent child" Sakura glared "CALL THE WIFE GANG"

"Shitty old women" Sarada scoffed again before grabbing the phone and dialing someone's number "Hello Hinata?"

"Oh my..." the black haired female said, with a soft voice, across the phone "well good morning Sarada-san"

"Good Morning," Sarada said in a dull tone "Sakura or MOM wants you to come to our house, she wants the wives gang"

"At what time?" Hinata said in a lively tone

'LIKE SERIOUSLY, Hinata is way too innocent' Sarada thought

"within an hour," Sarada said in her dull tone

"I'll be there" Hinata smiled, without saying goodbye, Sarada hung up.

"MOM, HINATA WILL COME IN AN HOUR" Sarada shouted

"INO?"

"I CALL HER" Sarada shouted, calling Ino and going through the same scenario

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ino"

"Sarada?" Ino said before shouting "RUDE JUST LIKE YOUR PINK HAIRED MOTHER!"

"Don't care!" Sarada said in her bored tone "Anyway, Sakura wants you and Hinata in her house in one hour"

"IS IT YOU FATHER AGAIN" Ino shouted into the phone causing Sarada to remove the phone away from her ear, so she won't get deaf

"Dunno, don't care" Sarada glared at the phone

"When?"

"I just said…" she grinds her teeth "in an hour"

"Oh," Ino said before she hung up. After 3 minutes the phone rang again making the black-haired female pick it up and shout

"I JUST SAID IN AN HOUR WHY DO…"

"Sarada?"

"Boruto?" Sarada said, lowering her voice "Why…why are…"

"Did you forget?" He asked "Today Konohamaru-sensei is going to take us to the _village between the borders of country of rain and wind"_

-Time Skip-

"Tell us again why are we here?" Mitsuki asked, walking alongside Sarada.

The team had reached their destination in 3 hours, however, they've used half of their chakra.

" We are here to learn more about the other countries, other than the one we're living in," Konomaru said in a wise tone before realizing the disappearance of a certain blonde "BORUTO UZUMAKIII"

(With Boruto)

Boruto took his love of adventure and investigation from his father, so as they got to the village he sneaked and went the opposite way. The blonde walked among the people, noticing the difference between the two villages. The people in this village seemed nice and friendly.

"UZUMAKI" Boruto turned his head to meet the owner of the voice, who ran to him while waving "OIIIII"

"Do they read minds as well?" Boruto whispered, suspiciously, eyeing the big-boned kid. after dealing with Choji and his daughter many times Bouto was taught a lesson not to call fat kids FAT, but to call them big boned.

"UZUMAKI" The boy ran and jumped on Boruto, giving the mentioned boy a tight hug

"H-Hey"

"Akio" The two male turned their head to look at the brunette, who was raising her eyebrow "Leave the poor boy alone"

"Akio?" Boruto rose his eyebrow

"What?" The annoyed male turned to look at the blonde

"Uzumaki-Kun," The female said, "something's wrong with you today?"

"Wha-No no absolutely nothing," Boruto said, looking at the female with love-struck eyes. The girl was gorgeous she had long brown hair, that reached the end of her back and dark blue eyes.

"But Chiharu-chan" The big boned male whined, "I wanna play with..."

"Uzumaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say earlier, that you had to go to your mentor? that you had to practice for something?" Chiharu asked, raising her eyes brows.

"When did I say that?" Boruto looked at the girl with confusion

"About an hour ago" Chiharu tilted her head. Boruto, being Naruto's son, was dense. He thought that Chiharu wanted him to leave though she was just asking.

"YEAHH" The blonde male shouted winking "I forgot, anyway I'm going to go, bye" and with that, Boruto ran to the opposite side leaving a trail of dust behind him.

30 seconds later a blonde came running towards Chiharu and Akio while smiling and waving

"AKIO-KUN" The blonde shouted "CHIHARU-CHAN"

"What the hell!" Akio turned to look on his right, where Boruto left, and then to the left, where Naruto is coming "Naruto?"

"YO GUYS" The blonde shouted running to Akio and hugging him, "I told Sasuke that I will take and 20 minutes break to hang out with you guys and go eat ramen."

"You were just here, Naruto-Kun" Chiharu stated,

"wh-what do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking at the brunette "by I was just here?"

"Dude, you just left for training few seconds ago," Akio said

"GUYS, I was training this whole time!" Naruto gave off a dry laugh "W-what are y-yo..."

"He looked exactly like you," Akio said looking at Chiharu "He's like your twin or something"

"He even responded when we said Uzumaki" Chiharu said

"What the hell is going on" Naruto opened his eyes in shock "Are you for real guys?"

 _ **(With Sasuke)**_

Sasuke was lying under a tree, breathing heavily. Training an untrained shinobi really made him exhausted. He closed his eyes for mere seconds before jumping from his place, hiding, as he heard a familiar sound coming.

"BORUTO-KUN" Sasuke cursed under his breath, as the sound of his daughter echoed "UZUMAKI BORUTO"

"what are they doing here" Sasuke growled silently "I clearly told Kakas...SHIT I FORGOT TO TELL HIM!"

"Sarada-chan" Another familiar voice was heard "What brought you here? you should be in the village"

"I know, but..." Sarada was turning her head "I saw a blonde boy just now"

"Here?" Konomaru turned his head to face the empty valley "No one is here Sarada-chan"

"But Sensei, I really saw a blonde boy" Sarada pleaded

"I believe you" Konohamru chuckled lightly "That boy is a cockroach, goes everywhere and catches attention with that blonde hair of his"

"True" Sarada giggled lightly

"Just like his father" Konohamru's whisper flew with the wind

"What?" The smiley little girl looked at her teacher

"Nothing kiddo" Konohamru forced a smile

"Are you sure?" Sarada's wary eyes scanned her teacher's face

"ye..." His phone rang "Hello...WHAT?...Really? Sarada and I are on our way"

"What's wrong?" Sarada asked

"That's what I would like to know," Konohamru said walking with Sarada, unaware of the black eyes that were watching him...

 **(with Boruto)**

"What the heck Mitsuki" Boruto shouted, trying to get away "Let me go"

The blue/white haired male walked while his arms were wrapped around Boruto, tied up, pulling him behind him.

"SO YOU WON'T REPLY TO ME?" The blonde glared at his comrade, who was looking around amazed. "Shitty..."

"THERE HE IS..."The Blonde smiled, turning his head he was in face with Akio, Chiharu and another blonde that looked exactly like him "He's the one who impersonated you"

"what?" Mitsuki untied his arms and looked at the blonde who stood between the two brunettes "who are you?"

"who am I?" Naruto glared "Who the HECK are you"

"I'm Mistuki," The boy said, looking beside him he pointed "and he is Boruto"

"even your name is similar" Akio laughed

"HEY YOU" Naruto pointed at the blonde, who was amazed by the sight of him

"what?"

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" Naruto puffed his chest making him look adorable. Chiharu, Akio, and Mitsuki laughed at how cute Naruto was.

"why do I look like you?" Boruto rose his eyebrows "why do YOU look like ME"

"WHY DO WE LOOK ALIKE," The two of them said in unison, turning to their friends "WHAT THE HELL"

"Guys chill" Chiharu laughed "maybe you're doppelgangers or something"

"Well that's possible" Naruto stated "So Boruto-Kun, how old are you?"

"I'm 13"

"So am I"

"They are freaking me out," Mitsuki said, making the other four laugh.

"Dude you're..."

"UZUMAKI BORUTO!" All of them turned their heads towards the black haired female, who stood beside a tall man.

"Sarada-chan" Boruto slyly laughed as the black haired female came close, but stopped when her eyes came on Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"Who is he?" She pointed at the other blonde. Shifting his gaze to where Sarada pointed, Konohamaru's eyes widen and tears started making their way out of his eyes and flowing like a waterfall on his cheeks. Unconsciously, Konohamaru walked up to Naruto and hugged him, crying.

"Naruto" Konohamaru whispered cried "You look the exact copy of Naruto"

"e-excuse m-me sir, but h-how did you know my name?" Forcefully pulling away from the hug

"What? your name is..." Konohamrau said looking at the blond's eyes

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ..."

"BUT how!"

"Naruto" All the heads turned to look at the source "what's going on?"

"Dad?" Sarada rose her eyebrows

"Sasuke?"

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!"

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to read and Review**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for not updating for a while, well honestly I needed a break to focus of my studies *sigh***_

* * *

Turning his head left and right while sweating and muttering words in his sleep. Suddenly after few minutes he jolted awake.

"What in the name of the great fox that lives inside me was that!" Naruto exclaimed

"Hey" Naruto sat and looked at the owner of the voice who stood by the room's door "had a nightmare?!"

"I'm not sure if it's a nightmare..." Naruto looked at the black haired adult before continuing "...I mean it felt so real"

"come " Sasuke said before exiting the room and heading towards the kitchen "sit on the couch till I come back "

Naruto nodded before making his way to the living room, doing what Sasuke told him. He looked at the window before letting out a long sigh, the weather was cold and the sky kept raining non-stop however the young blonde woke up sweating and panting . Few minutes later Sasuke came back

"here" He said handing him a yellow mug

"coffee?"

"nope" Sasuke said sitting beside the blonde "hot chocolate "

Naruto nodded softly before taking a sip of the warm drink.

"So..." Sasuke said breaking the silence that engulfed the both of them " what did you dream about?"

"I'm not really sure" Naruto said softly "But I remember seeing...hmmm... pink hair? Yes ! Pink long hair and ... *whispering* how should I put this in a nice way!"

"put what in a nice way?" Sasuke asked, sounding interested

"w-wide forehead"

'pink long hair and wide forehead?' Sasuke kept trying to remember what the blonde meant, till it hit him. He remembered 13-year-old Sakura, she used to have a long hair before the chunin exam

"and?" Sasuke asked "Did you see anyone else or that's it?!"

"White hair" Naruto looked at his drink as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen "I saw a guy who covered half of his face , he had white hair and..."

"And what?"

"A creepy smile" Naruto shuddered at the memory of his dream

"Kakashi does have a weird smile" Sasuke muttered in low voice "What else?"

"a short hair"

"a female?"

"dunno but it was someone with short black hair" Sasuke sigh before telling Naruto to go to sleep, which Naruto gladly did since he was sleepy

"He's starting to get his memories back " Sasuke whispered as he laid on the sofa and settled his left arm on his face

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"S-sasuke" Konahamru turned to look at Sasuke then back to Naruto "what is going on here!"

"Father?!" Sarada said looking at her father before pointing at Naruto and Boruto "can you tell us why do they look alike? And why does Naruto has the same name as the ..."

"You know that kind of jutsu is forbidden!" Konohamru glared "Bringing back the dead is fo.."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Naruto shouted before turning to look at Sasuke "WHY DO THEY ACT LIKE THEY KNOW ME! AND WHAT FORBIDDEN JUTSU AND..."

"LISTEN!" Konohamru shouted looking at the boy as tears escaped his eyes "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A LIFELESS BODY *sob* NOT A 13 YEAR OLD BOY"

"w-w-what" Naruto turned to Sasuke "i-is that true?!"

"Naruto" Sasuke said calmly going to the blonde, holding his hand "I'll explain everything later..and you *pointed to Konohamru* if anyone in Konoha knew about this...I'll"

"BUT SASUKE-KUN THAT'S..." Before Konohamru can continue, Sasuke and Naruto disappeared

"Boruto-kun" turning towards the voice Konohamaru ran towards the unconscious boy

"BORUTO-KUN" Konohamaru shouted going to the boy an picking him up "guys, we're going back to Konoha"

"what! what about my father?" Sarada said while pulling Konohamaru's arm

"we need to report everything to Kakashi" Konohamaru said

"wait" they turned their heads to look at Sasuke, who was carrying an unconscious Naruto "It's better if took this conversation , to our house"

"our house?" Konohamaru rose his eyebrows "you have a house?"

'I swear sometimes he's so dumb' Sasuke thought before saying "Yes"

"Lead the way"

After for 10 minutes, the six of them finally reached the house

"So Sasuke-kun" Konohamru said placing Boruto down, on the sofa "Mind explaining?"

"Listen!" Sasuke glared "You are in no place to tell me what to do HOWEVER Naruto went unconscious and Kurama told me that he, Naruto, felt the bond between him and his son, so the only reason you were brought here is because of the blonde idiot who's sleeping on. my. sofa."

"Father" Sarada frowned at her father's words

"I can report this, all of this, to Kakashi" Konohmaru threatened

"Go ahead" Sasuke smirked "be my guest"

"Why are you doing this!" Konohamaru said in a low voice

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN" Sasuke shouted, making everyone flinch.

"That person, who killed Naruto, is dead! why would..."

"That's what I thought until Kurama told me that there is still someone out there, someone who knows about Naruto"

"And how did they know? That Naruto is alive?"

"Because, they know that I won't die or make my kit die so easily and pathetically" All heads were looking at Kurama, who took over Naruto's body

"K-kurama"

"Do you know them?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow "who they are, or what they want?"

"If I knew who there were, would I still be sitting here doing NOTHING!" Kurama glared at the raven "All I'm aware of is whoever is looking for me, is either from the other world or someone of whom I've encountered before"

~End of flashback~


End file.
